Huntley Sport (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 40.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Hillside Posse | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 290 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Allradantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 2.900 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Huntley-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Huntley Sport 4.8 i oder Huntley Roadster ist ein Geländewagen aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von Vapid hergestellt wird. Er erinnert optisch stark an den . Eine Bandenversion des Wagens wird von den Jamaikanern gefahren. Der Huntley wird von einem starken 4,8-Liter-Motor angetrieben, somit verfügt der Wagen über eine gute Beschleunigung und eine sehr angenehme Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Das Fahrverhalten ist, für ein großes SUV, überraschend gut und durch das ABS gut beherrschbar. Allerdings gehen die mangelnde Bodenfreiheit zusammen mit den niedrigen Schwellern definitiv zu Lasten der Geländetauglichkeit und stufen den Huntley Sport, genau wie sein Vorbild in die Sparte der Luxus-SUVs ein, die weniger für den Einsatz im Dreck, als für Lifestyle und statusbewusste Fahrer konzipiert sind. Die Bandenversion des Huntleys besitzt unter anderem eine einzigartige Lackierung, welche in den Farben der jamaikanischen Flagge gehalten ist. Zudem kann man sehen, dass sich der Auspuff nun an der Seite befindet. Außerdem hat die Bandenversion einen anderen Kühlergrill. Fundorte GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony #In Beechwood City, Schottler und Willis unter anderem als Gangversion der Hillside Posse anzutreffen, Broker/Dukes. GTA IV # Für Stevies Autoklau-SMS vor der Polizeidienststelle in Northern Gardens, Bohan # In der Mission Three Leaf Clover (gleich, wenn ihr aus der U-Bahn kommt) # Wenn man mit Brucie eine Bootstour unternimmt, kann man nach dem Ausflug Brucies Huntley in einer goldenen Perlmuttlackierung nehmen, der vor dem Anlegeplatz steht. # In der letzten Lieferung für Little Jacob vor dem Homebrew Café, Beechwood City, Dukes # In der Mission Out of Commission, das zu verfolgende Fahrzeug (in einem einzigartigen, sehr dunklen Grün) The Lost and Damned # In der Mission First Impressions # In Gangkriegen oft als Fahrzeug der Jamaikaner anzutreffen (Banden-Version) The Ballad of Gay Tony # In den Drogenkriegen fahren die jamaikanischen Dealer meistens schwarz oder blau lackierte Huntley Sports Trivia * Der voreingestellte Radiosender des Wagens ist in GTA IV The Vibe 98.8. In den Episodes from Liberty City ist das Radio auf K109 The Studio oder Vice City FM voreingestellt. * In einigen Versionen des Spiels wird der Wagen „Huntley Sport“ genannt, in anderen wiederum „Huntley Roadster“. Warum dies so ist, ist nicht bekannt. * Der Huntley Sport scheint immun gegen die Mauthäuschen auf der East Borough Bridge zu sein, das heißt, man handelt sich beim Durchbrechen der Schranken keinen Fahndungsstern ein. * Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger verkörpert der Huntley diesmal ein fürs Gelände eher ungeeignetes Luxus-SUV. * Der Huntley besitzt als eines der wenigen Fahrzeuge ein drittes Bremslicht über der Heckscheibe. * Im Spiel „Max Payne 3“ hängt im vierten Kapitel in der Werkstatt ein Plakat, das mehrere Huntleys zeigt. Bildergalerie Huntley Sport Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht des Huntley Huntley Sport Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Huntley Sport schwarz rot.jpg|Der schwarze Huntley mit rotem Streifen erscheint manchmal im Verkehr Huntley_Sport,_Hillside-Posse-Version,_IV.jpg|Das Jamaikaner-Modell des Huntley Sport Huntley Sport Stevie.jpg|Huntley aus Stevies Autoklau-Missionen Huntley Sport Brucie.jpg|Brucies Huntley beim Powerboot-Fahren Max Payne 3 Huntley Chop Shop.png|Das Plakat in Max Payne 3 Huntley_badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken. Einzelnachweise en:Huntley Sport es:Huntley Sport fr:Huntley Sport pl:Huntley Sport Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Geländewagen Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge